


Terrigenesis Gene

by MarieAqua



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Agents of Shield AU, Anakin / Padme briefly mentioned, F/M, Gen, Inhumans - Freeform, like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAqua/pseuds/MarieAqua
Summary: After the terrigenesis outbreak Satine's "nephew", Quinn, was caught up in it and old secrets come out.(The Star Wars / Agents of Shield AU you never knew you wanted or needed. This is a one-shot for an AU I am slowly working on. Background details about names and such in the before notes.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 15





	Terrigenesis Gene

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory that you probably need to understand part of this. This is a snippet of the Star War, Agents of SHIELD AU I've been planning in my head. I got the idea for this specific scene so I wrote out a one-shot for it. In this AU it loosely follows the plot of Agents of SHIELD with some changes. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan (called Ben in this for reasons you will see) are Inhumans. Anakin essentially has Daisy's quake powers, Ahsoka has wings, and Obi-Wan has the ability to shapeshift. I changed some of the Inhuman lore from AOS, such as the "Family Traits" and the second names. This was done for both personal preferences and to explain some of the weirder (for Earth standards) names. Also, in this AU Korkie is named Quinn for the same reason. If there any more story and plot elements that don't make sense don't be afraid to comment and ask. Thanks for reading and please enjoy! (Also, wow, I know. Starting ANOTHER AOS AU before working at all on the others I have? More likely than you think. I guess my brain has one mode and that's Agents of Shield AU)

Satine was standing in the observation room of one of the operating rooms in the Playground. On the other side of the glass in front of her Quinn was being monitored. He was being treated with something that looked like acupuncture, a way to help bring Inhumans through terrigenesis is what she was told. It terrified her to see Quinn in an operating room even if he wasn’t being operated on and it was even more terrifying to know he was in this situation to start with. She had seen how hard terrigenesis had been for Anakin, granted that had been before they knew anything about Inhumans and Afterlife, and Quinn had crossed her mind for a moment when the terrigen outbreak happened but she thought that surely he hadn’t inherited it. Even with the terrigen outbreak Inhumans were rare, so whatever gene it was that causes terrigenesis couldn’t be passed down that easy, right? Well, she obviously was wrong because he was in the room before her trying to recover from it. Satine took a good look at Quinn and sighed. He was really starting to look like… 

The door to the observation room opened, “Satine. How are you doing?” Ben asked. 

Satine shrugged, “I’m getting through it”. She motioned for Ben to enter, she really needed a hug right now. He seemed to know what she meant and met her in the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment, content with where she was for a quick second. She was a bit jealous of Padme for being able to put her head on her husband’s chest when they hugged, but then again Padme couldn’t reach the top shelf of the cabinets without a stepstool so there was a plus to being tall. She stayed there a little bit longer before her head jumped back to Quinn. She slowly pulled back but still held onto Ben’s arm. 

“Did you have any idea that the Inhuman gene ran in your family or that your brother carried it?” Ben asked. 

Satine silently shook her head no. 

“Are you thinking about getting tested for it? The labs here are pretty close to figuring out exactly what gene it is, I’m sure they could probably…” 

“I don’t know” Satine mumbled, unintentionally cutting him off. She was completely lost in thought. 

“Huh?” Ben asked, not being able to hear what she had said. 

Satine thought for a moment. He deserved to know, even if it was 14 years late. These weren’t the best circumstances but she didn’t know if they would get any better. She swallowed hard and spoke up. “Ben I need to talk to you about something”. 

Ben raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Uh, okay. Somewhere private I guess?”.

“Yes, please” Satine let go of his arm and walked off towards her room. Ben followed. 

“Shut the door behind you,” Satine said to him as they walked into her room. She sat down on the edge of her bed and he followed suit. She took a deep breath and started, “I don’t regret anything about our past or anything about what we are now. I loved you then and I love you now and the years in between the Academy and now didn’t change how I feel and I know that you feel the same. All of that being said there is one thing I regret, that I should have told you long before now”

She paused and looked up at Ben. He nodded at her to continue. 

“You know what happened on that last mission before I left, I don’t want to relive that again so I’m not going to go back over it, but I need to talk about what happened after I left. I asked to be transferred out of active duty and into something behind the scenes. I didn’t want to leave SHIELD but I couldn’t continue in the field after what happened, at least not for a long time seeing as I’m back in the field now, but I’m getting off track” She took a moment to breathe and continued, “They offered me a place with relations in Europe and I took it. I had to leave the next day and I couldn’t bring myself to say goodbye, so I just left. I’m sorry that I never said anything or tried to get in contact but we were technically breaking SHIELD rules by dating a fellow agent and there was no excuse for me to be in contact with you”.

“Is that it? Satine you know that I’m not upset about that. I understand what happened and I have equal blame for that” Ben said.

“No that’s not it, there’s something else. Not long after I had gotten settled into my new placement over there I found out I was pregnant. I should have just ignored what kind of trouble we could have gotten into and just somehow contacted you but I knew that you were so excited to get into the field and I didn’t want something like this to slow you down so I kept it to myself. I kept it a secret and only let people who absolutely had to know in on it”. She ran her hand over her face and felt that it was wet. She had started to tear up at some point and hadn’t noticed. Ben grabbed her other hand and held it. He hadn’t said anything yet but she could tell that was just because he was processing what she had told him. “After what had happened I didn’t trust myself to take care of a kid, and I knew that my brother and his wife wanted kids but were having trouble having any. So, I gave him to my brother. He was in good hands, he would have a normal life without secret agents for parents. My brother wanted me to still be in his life but I didn’t want him to know I was his mother so we agreed that I would be his “Aunt Satine” and visit as much as I could. It worked great until my brother and his wife got into that accident”. She started to fully cry then, “Suddenly I had lost my brother, Quinn had lost his parents, and I felt like I had failed him”.

“You didn’t fail him. What happened to your brother had nothing to do with you” Ben tried to console her. 

“If I had never given him up then he would have never lost his parents”

“If you hadn’t given him up there is a high chance he still would have lost his parents. What we do is dangerous and there have been many of our peers that haven’t made it. You did what you thought was, and what I think was, best for him” Ben pulled her into another hug. He held her while she cried softly. 

After a moment Satine pulled back, “I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you, you deserved to know all of these years”.

“So Quinn is…”

“Your son”

Ben nodded, “Our son”.

“Yeah” Satine smiled and gave a short laugh, “You see now where the Inhuman gene came from”. She used her hand to wipe the tears from her face. 

Ben got up and got her a box of tissues and sat back down next to her, “Yeah I do”.

“After the whole thing with Anakin, a small part of my brain went to Quinn but I didn’t know why. I guess I’ve always known somewhere in me that he was special”, she paused to wipe her nose and eyes, “but after the whole thing at Afterlife and you suddenly finding out that you’re Inhuman I was worried. I thought that the chances of him inheriting it had to be slim, but I guess I was wrong”. Satine sighed and leaned into him, “I know you don’t like that you’re Inhuman, but I do have a question about it”

“Hmm?” 

“Well Ahsoka explained to me awhile ago that Inhumans have what she calls a “Family Trait”. It’s a physical trait that runs in families and shows up after terrigenesis. She said it sets all Inhumans apart from normal humans no matter how normal they may look”.

“And what about that?”

“Well the only other Inhumans I know have pretty obvious traits, you know? Ahsoka has her white marks and Anakin has those little fangs, but I can’t seem to figure out yours”.

“Anakin’s isn’t that noticeable, some people just have sharp canines” 

“They do but not like that, and you didn’t seem to understand what I was asking”

Ben sighed, “No I got what you asked. It’s my eyes. Luckily I can hide it, even if I have to use my Inhuman power to do so”

Satine sat up and looked at his eyes, “What changed with them?”

“Not much, just a color change”.

“Ooh, what color?”

“Your mood sure has improved” 

“It’s the adrenaline from telling a 14-year-old secret”

Ben rolled his eyes playfully. 

Satine frowned, “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like to talk about it. I’ll drop it”

“No, it’s not that. I’m actually starting to get used to everything. It’s just weird for me to talk about it after I tried to ignore it for so long” Ben explained. 

“Really? What made you change your mind?”

“Ahsoka. When she came back a few months ago she made me sit down and talk to her while she was recovering. She asked me why I was fighting the Watch Dogs so hard if I didn’t want anything to do with my Inhuman side. I said something about not wanting innocent people to get hurt and she called bullshit. I mean, it’s not bullshit that I don’t want innocent people to get hurt but that it was the only reason. Truthfully I know that I was missing something my whole life but had always just thought it had something to do with the fact that I didn’t know my parents. Unlike Quinn, I didn’t have loving parents, but you already know my tragic backstory” Ben let out something between a breath and a laugh. “I swear if she wasn’t an agent she would be some kind of shrink. She looked me in the face and said that the reason I didn’t want to accept the fact that I was Inhuman was that I felt that I was a different person and I didn’t want to lose “Ben” because “Ben” had known Qui and known you and had done so many things, while “Obi-Wan” was someone who only existed in Afterlife”.

“Obi-Wan?”

“There’s this Inhuman tradition where when you’re born your parents give you a human and Inhuman name. Funny enough my parents cared enough to give me a second name and to put it on some records in Afterlife but they didn’t care enough to keep me or to make sure I was safe or anything”.

“So Inhuman tradition says that since you’ve been through terrigenesis you should be going by “Obi-Wan” instead of “Ben”?”. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. Maybe someday”.

Satine nodded, “So what about Anakin? He seems to be pretty well adjusted to Inhuman life but he never changed his name”.

“He doesn’t think he ever had a second name. His mom isn’t Inhuman and he never knew his dad”.

“Wow, so back to your eyes”

Ben looked at her for a moment and smiled, “Green”

“What? Your eyes have always been green!” 

“They’re a different green now”

“What do you mean?”

Ben sighed and looked away, dropped the shift he had been holding, and looked back at Satine. His eyes had gone from a normal green to a vibrant deep green that she was pretty sure wasn’t possible in humans. 

“Oh wow”

“Yeah, that’s why I shift over them” Ben blinked and they were back to his normal, human green. 

“No, that wasn’t a bad wow. They’re very pretty” 

“Of course you would say that” Ben rolled his eyes and stood up to stretch. He had been sitting in a weird hunched position for awhile. 

“Hey, I mean it. So that’s your family trait? Photoshopped looking green eyes?” 

“I guess. I’m the only one in my family that I know so I am only assuming”.

“So Quinn probably has green eyes now too?” 

"Probably, but we are just going to have to wait and see when he wakes up from his little coma” Ben stayed standing and asked, “What color were his eyes before?”

“Blue. They were blue when he was born and I expected them to change when he got older but it never happened” Satine explained.

“Why did you expect them to change?”

“He already had a lot of your features so I thought maybe he had also gotten your eyes, but I was wrong” Satine shrugged and stood up as well. 

“What are we going to do now?”Ben asked.

“You mean right now?” Satine asked confused. 

“No, I mean about Quinn. Do you think you… we should tell him who his birth parents are?”.

Satine thought about it, “I want to, I just don’t know how. I kept it a secret for 14 years, I don’t know how he will handle it”.

Ben nodded, “I’m sure we can figure something out by the time he’s up”

“I agree”.

They both got ready to go back to work when someone knocked on her door. 

“Come in,” she yelled. 

Ahsoka opened the door and stepped in, “Hey, he’s awake!”

Ben and Satine looked at each other surprised and back at Ahsoka, “Already?”.

“Yeah, he started to wake up on his own so we pulled him out of stasis. He should be able to be visited soon” Ahsoka felt the tense energy in the room and asked, “Are you guys okay?”

“We are, we just thought Quinn would be asleep longer” Ben answered. 

“I thought so too, but he recovered quickly. It’s a lot like how your terrigenesis stasis went”

“Huh, interesting. We’ll be over there in a moment to see him” Ben said, trying to get Ahsoka to leave. She got the hint and waved goodbye before shutting the door. 

“Well I guess we don’t have as much time as we thought”. 


End file.
